fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The 30 year war/Timeline D
In timeline D skipper didn't die. Pre-story Team Star to be announced Team Lightning It was a beautiful day in the central park zoo when the 4 penguins recieved a message that chase young will unleash an undefeatable army and rule the universe. private was said to be the only one to save them, unfortunately he dies of the MEV-1 virus 2 days before chase arrived and his friends were devastated, they stepped in for private to avenge him. chase young destroys every animal in the zoo except for skipper who managed to get away. 8 years later a young indian canadian named noah was emotionally wrecked but was accepted by skipper to be his student so he could channel some of his anger. noah trained with skipper for 1 month, one fight makes skipper lose an arm. skipper tries to fight chase again and loses noah arrives and sees he's still alive then takes him out of the wrecked city. 2 years later noah fights chase while skipper works on a new arm, noah loses and skipper finishes his new arm and heals noah, suprisingly creating his new arm also resurrected private only his hyper cuteness was gone and he was more tough. the 3 meet 5 others and find the xiaolin temple. Team Heart to be announced Teams #Team Star #Team Lightning #Team Heart Seasons #kirby: right back at ya (team star) #Stitch! (team heart) #xiaolin showdown (team lightning) #xiaolin chronicles (team lightning) #legend of zelda (team heart) #star wars (team lightning) episodes #star trek (team star) episodes #aladdin (all teams) Trivia *the team star seasons, team lightning seasons, & team heart seasons all happen at the same time in the same order, they just do each season one at a time in that order. Notes *''To be announced'' Updates To be announced Polls who's your favorite member of team heart? cody (total drama world tour) sierra (total drama world tour) courtney (total drama all stars) gwen (total drama island) iago (aladdin) beth (total drama action) squit (animaniacs) lupe (my gym partner's a monkey) jo (total drama revenge of the island) sandy (spongebob squarepants) toadette (mario) carloota (animaniacs) dakota (total drama revenge of the island) dawn (total drama revenge of the island) who's your favorite member of team lightning? skipper (penguins of madagascar) private (penguins of madagascar) noah (total drama world tour) crane (kung fu panda) li sun (kung fu panda) izzy (total drama island) tyler (total drama world tour) eva (total drama island) digit (cyberchase) koopa troopa (mario) alejandro (total drama world tour) mike/chester/svetlana/vito/manitoba smith/mal (total drama all stars) shawn (total drama pahkitew island) cro (dibo the gift dragon) who's your favorite member of team star? ezekiel (total drama island) zazu (the lion king) staraptor (pokemon) kijuuki (kikatsu) bridgette (total drama island) lindsay (total drama action) katie (total drama island) sadie (total drama island) harold (total drama action) rona (pokemon) blu (rio) binti (the lion king) bubbles (angry birds) stella (angry birds)